In Fabulous 3D (Transcript)
Episode One: In Fabulous 3D The day begins on Maple Drive. Down the street from the Flynn-Fletcher home, a white moving van parks in front of a house with a FOR SALE sign in the yard. Just then, a scream is heard from Phineas and Ferb's house. (Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher are sitting at the table, eating Tastee-O's. Behind them, Candace Flynn is running back and forth in her purple Ducky Momo PJs, shrieking) Candace: Oh my gosh, what am I gonna do? My last red skirt is missing. What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do? Phineas: Candace, I think I saw a red skirt in our closet. Maybe you left it in there by accident. Candace:(gasps) That's right! (runs upstairs and quickly reappears wearing her usual red-and-white outfit) Okay, Mom! I'm off to the mall to meet Stacy! We're going to see the new vampire movie. Although you know, the 3D kind of stinks. Man, I wish there was more realistic 3D. Maybe the movies could even actually create stuff in front of you instead of showing it on a screen! (beat) Candace: I just gave them an idea, didn't I?? Phineas: Yes. Yes, you did. Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today! Candace: Ah, the inevitable. Anyway, I'll be back in two hours, leaving plenty of time for busting! (leaves) Mom: Bye, Candace! Have fun! And boys, I'll be back in a while. Vivian and I have an appointment at the nail salon. See you soon! (leaves) (Phineas and Ferb head outside, and Phineas opens his cell phone) Phineas: Hey, Jeet. We're making a 3D projector. You in? We could use your expertise today. Really? Okay, see you in a bit. Bye, Baljeet. (dials again) Irving? Yeah, we're making a....what? Behind the fence? How many times do I have to tell you, Irving? Why don't you just come out? (Irving jumps over the fence) Irving: Hey, guys. I've got some cameras in a box at home. They still work fine. Phineas: Oh, cool! Is Albert at home? Can you call him? Irving: (holds up purple cell phone) Way ahead of you. (Isabella Garcia-Shapiro walks through the gate) Isabella: Hey, guys! Hey, Irving! What'cha do''in? Phineas: Oh, hi, Isabella! Nothing yet. Irving just called Albert to bring cameras for our 3D projector. It can make things out of nothing! Isabella: Isn't that a little impossible? Ferb: Theoretically, if you could invent a machine that had the ability to change the makeup of molecules, you ''could ''virtually create objects from thin air. Isabella: Cool. I guess I'll wait around with you! Hey, where's Perry? ~ Inside the house Perry the Platypus looks around furtively, whips out his fedora, and presses a button on the bookcase. A section swings open, and he jumps in, where a tube delivers him to his lair. Major Monogram Good morning, Agent P. I would have called you on your wrist communicator, but....well....see for yourself, Agent P. (He holds up a small toy watch) We believe this has something to do with Doofenshmirtz's latest inator. Get on it, Agent P! Good luck! (Agent P salutes, and presses his hat. A propeller and handles come out the top and he grabs the handles and flies off. He lands on the roof of Doof Evil Inc. and runs into the main room. Immediately he is tied up and tossed onto a large toy train that goes around the room. In the center, Doofenshmirtz stands on a raised platform beside a large inator.) Doof: Oh, hello, Perry the Platypus! Do you like my new inator? Wait, wait- (He jumps off the platform and presses a button on a remote. The platform sinks into the floor.) Okay, (it slowly rises) behold...the Toyinator! (dramatic music) ~ Isabella: Hey, who's that? (Camera pans over to show a tall brown-haired girl with purple glasses standing by the gate.) Isabella: Hi! (waves) Brown-Haired Girl: Hello! (enters) I'm September. September Mackintosh. I just moved into the yellow house down the street and my mom wanted me to 'meet the neighbors'. Phineas: Cool! We're building a 3D projector. You're welcome to help if you want. September: A 3D projector? Phineas: That's right! September: Excuse me, but aren't you a little you- Irving: Young? Yes. Yes, they are. (beat) September: Well, okay! What can I do? ~ Doofenshmirtz: So do you like the Toyinator? See, it turns any object into a toy version of itself! Pretty clever, eh? Okay, watch.? (He fires at a chair sitting by the window, which shrinks into a plastic dollhouse chair.) Doofenshmirtz: Ta-da! (Perry chatters) Doofenshmirtz: So why would I build a Toyinator, you don't ask? Backstory tiiiime! (Ripple dissolve into a backstory. A young Heinz is standing in front of a toy store.) Doofenshmirtz Voiceover: See, when I was a little boy back in Gimmelshtump, I was never allowed to play with any toys. You remember, how I had that one choo-choo train set but my father never let me play with it, and I won that one teddy in a claw machine and gave it to my mother, who gave it to Roger? Anyway, I never was given the opportunity to have any more toys. (Dissolve back into the present.) Doofenshmirtz: So now, I will use the Toyinator to create as many toys as I want! Out of anything! (dramatic music) (Perry rolls his eyes slightly) Doofenshmirtz: Hey, I saw that, Perry the Platypus! You know, it occurred to me that I ''could ''turn ''you into a toy, just for the fun of it, but, you know, then I would have nobody to show my amazing inator off to. So instead, we will fly above the city, (he begins pushing the inator over to his flying platform) and I will test out my inator on random objects. And then, you know, ? maybe I'll grab a latte or something. Man, I wish I'd put wheels on this thing! ~ Phineas: Ferb, can you go call the delivery guy? Wait, never mind, I've got him on speed dial.? Irving and September...just wait around, I guess. September: Why aren't they getting started? Irving: We're just waiting for my brother Albert to get here with the camera's we'll use for the projectors. I have some at home. Albert: (walking in with a box of cameras) Okay, guys, here we are! (noticing September) Who's this, I don't believe we've met, milady. (He puts down the box and extends a hand) September: (blushing heavily) Oh, ah, h-h-i, I ah (clears throat) I'm September. I just moved in to the house down the street. (they shake hands) Albert: Okay, Phineas, where do you want these cameras? (September leans against the fence, trying to look casual) Irving: Oooooo. Some''body's in ''loooove! September: Shut it, fanboy. (Quirky Worky Song plays as they build a machine resembling the Molecular Seperator, but with a lot of cameras attached to it pointing at different angles) September: This is the first time I've done something this exciting. The only thing I ever really built was a little robot in technology education. Irving: Well, this won't be the last. Phineas and Ferb are always building something awesome! (beat) September: Why do you keep talking to me? ~ (Doofenshmirtz and? Agent P? (who is tied up still) are flying over the city on the flying platform with the Toyinator behind them) Doofenshmirtz: Ah, it's always so peaceful flying over the city with Perry the Platypus tied up beside you. (beat) Anyway, might as well get started! (He fires three shots, which hit a mailbox, a tree, and a speeding train. The people inside the train are left sitting beside it in confusion.) Doofenshmirtz: (as? Agent P? uses his hat to begin cutting through the ropes) Take that! And that! And that! Ha ha ha! Ooh, better use the magnet to pick them up! (he presses a button and a magnet zooms down and grabs the toys) Look, a little toy choo choo! (Agent P? jumps and kicks him on the head, knocking him down) ~ (Phineas, Ferb, September, Isabella, Irving, and Albert are playing with the 3D projector, creating things such as a ball, a rose, and a hat as Candace walks into the yard) Candace: A 3D projector! Right on schedule. (giggles) MOM! (she runs into the house) September: What was that all about? Phineas: Apparently, she's getting Mom. (they keep going) ~ Doofenshmirtz: (as Perry keeps pummeling him) Ow! Perry the Platypus, quit it! Whoa! (He presses the Self Destruct Button with his elbow by accident and it begins beeping loudly) Uh oh. Not good. (Agent P hang glides away as the Toyinator fires once before exploding) Doofenshmirtz: CURSE YOU, PERRY THE PLATYPUS! ~ (The gang is still using the 3D projector when the blast from the Toyinator hits it and turns it into a little toy machine) September: What just happened? Phineas: It happens a lot. We get used to it. But it's cool! (Candace runs into the yard, pulling Mom) Candace: See, Mom? See? A 3D projector! Mom: Candace, I don't see anything. Oh, Phineas, I think you dropped something. What a cute little toy! (she picks it up) Candace: What? No! It was right there and stuff was appearing out of thin air! Aw, come on! Mom: It's all right, honey. Who wants pumpkin pie? Phineas: We do! Candace: Me.... September: Pumpkin pie? Can I have some? Mom: Sure, honey. (end of episode) Category:Fanon Works Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes